


驚喜與意外

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: ✎情人節短篇。✎士官學校時期。✎大概是情人節存在的世界線(((
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 2





	驚喜與意外

練習場內，帝彌托利正與杜篤進行對戰練習。雖說只是使用練習用槍與練習用斧的的演練，僅僅幾秒間便已經數度拉近了距離又再度退開。  
帝彌托利雙手打橫木槍，以槍柄擋下木斧的攻擊，重擊的震盪沒有持續多久，就被帝彌托利順勢將杜篤推了出去。被推開的杜篤很快便站穩了腳步，看準帝彌托利空出來的右側一腿掃去，卻被插到地面的長槍擋下了這次突襲。

「殿下。」  
「啊啊，知道了。暫且休息。」  
帝彌托利接過杜篤遞來的擦臉布，匆匆將濕透的瀏海與頸部抹乾。順勢抽起訓練用槍丟入不遠處的廢品箱中——如同往例，方才的演練裡帝彌托利仍是沒控制住手勁，木槍在被投入箱中的那刻裂成了片片。

「帝彌托利。」  
聽見已經習慣的呼喊聲，使得帝彌托利不自覺地轉過頭去回應。  
「老⋯⋯」張口之際，帶著香氣的什麼被塞到的嘴裡。這樣出格的事情在杜篤的眼中自然是不該被允許的，但帝彌托利一手擋下了差點衝動行事的杜篤。

塊狀的物體在嘴裡化開，如果能嚐出味道應該就知道是什麼。但無法辨識味道的帝彌托利，也不好在人前把東西吐出來確認。  
舌尖上感受到的是如泥一般的口感，甚至帶有一絲滑順。  
「老師？」  
在詢問是什麼東西跟老師這麼做的理由之間猶豫了一陣，最後只能讓對方自己說出口。  
「看來還是失敗了，還以為能成功。」  
「成功⋯⋯嗎？」  
「因為你好像不喜歡這種味道。」

帝彌托利身旁的杜篤啊了一聲，隨即從原本激動的情緒緩和下來。  
「老師，請不要做這樣讓人誤會的事。」  
說出這話的杜篤，青獅級長帝彌托利的副手，一臉困擾。低聲地在帝彌托利耳邊解釋了之前與老師談過的，不確定帝彌托利到底喜不喜歡一直以來準備的食物這樣的事情。  
「抱歉啊杜篤，如果不是出其不意，問出來的答案也沒有意義。試著做了一點東西，想說挑戰一下⋯⋯」  
「確實。」  
「真是的⋯⋯」  
不論是對青梅竹馬們，還是對一直在身邊的杜篤，帝彌托利一直努力掩蓋味覺喪失的這件事，老實說甚至對於這樣突襲的事件感到棘手。是該感謝老師的遲鈍與杜篤的信任，還是該感嘆這份心意與自己想隱藏實際狀況的衝突。

「下次突襲，請至少知會這邊。」  
一旁的杜篤滿臉認真地說著，帝彌托利則是咳了一聲，甚是狼狽。  
「咳，老師請不要再做這樣的事了。」

被帝彌托利這樣提醒，貝雷絲一臉無辜地舔了舔還沾著香氣的手指。在帝彌托利眼裡這樣的行為並不符合禮儀，但這也許只是貴族的標準來看待⋯⋯想到這裡才意識到，貝雷絲那纖白的手指稍早還餵過自己食物。  
屬於青春期的幻想匆匆佔據了帝彌托利的思考，染紅了那本來就偏白的臉頰。  
「想看帝彌托利吃得開心，這樣的想法不只杜篤有⋯⋯我也是這樣希望的啊。」

「老師、我⋯⋯」  
該不該說，要從何說起，該怎麼說曾能被接受，千萬的思緒糾結，讓原本開頭的話語卻沒有了下文。  
「但如果帝彌托利不能開心的話，那也沒有意義。」  
「老師，對不起。」  
「說什麼對不起呢？我這邊才要道歉的。」

那一刻，帝彌托利仿若在那雙能看透一切的眼睛裡，見到了一絲落寞。貝雷絲闔上了裝著小點心的盒子，眼看準備離開。  
「等——」  
「老師，我只是、剛剛訓練時塵、那個！滿口灰塵，沒能吃出味道。所、所以⋯⋯」  
出手扣住了貝雷絲手中的盒子，像是深怕他的老師轉頭就送給其他人那樣。甚至緊張到沒有意識到這一幕在旁人看起來是多麽曖昧。  
「帝彌托利，沒關係嗎？」  
「請務必⋯⋯」  
貝雷絲大概是看著帝彌托利神情認真，臉上的情緒轉為欣慰。將蓋好的盒子交予帝彌托利，甚是滿足。  
「期待帝彌托利的心得書喔。」

那個瞬間，帝彌托利才意識到自己掉了怎樣的深坑。  
原來貝雷絲準備的是一盒不同口味的巧克力，裡頭據說是有著各種材料與調味的巧克力球。  
該是慶幸成功攔下了老師送人的這件事，還是該苦惱之後要怎要交代，想著這些事的時候，帝彌托利已經回到了寢室門口。

「哇，沒想到殿下會收⋯⋯那誰送的。」  
「希爾凡，難道你也知情嗎？」  
「什麼知情不知情，今天不是情人節嗎？送巧克力給心上人告白的日子。」  
「什⋯⋯」  
希爾凡並不知道，這項多餘的情報，讓帝彌托利下定了怎樣都不能讓別人吃到這些巧克力的決心。

**Author's Note:**

> 一個就算吃起來沒有味道，口感像泥巴也不想讓其他人吃到的(((


End file.
